This application is based on and incorporates by reference Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-336407 which was filed on 20 Nov. 2002.
The present invention relates to stator structures of resolvers, and more particularly, to a stator structure of a resolver that includes a modular connector that resists breakage and inadvertent removal.
In conventional resolver stator structures, lead lines with connectors have been manually connected to the terminal lines of stator coils, and it has been difficult to automate the assembly of stator structures. The lead line connector parts have been stacked on top of the stator coil lines, which has had a negative impact on the characteristics of the resolver. A resolver stator structure such as that of FIGS. 11 and 12 has been proposed for solving this problem. FIGS. 11 and 12 are from published Japanese patent application H10-309067.
The inside of a multilayer iron core 100 is fabricated with multiple alternating tooth parts 200 and slots 300 as shown. Stator coil wires 500 are wound onto each of the tooth parts 200 on top of a well-known insulating member 400, which is known as an insulating cap. The insulating member 400 is annular and which has parts that protrude in correspondence with each of the tooth parts 200. The stator coil wires 500 are electrically insulated from each of the tooth parts 200 of the iron core 100.
An insulating extension 109, which extends radially with respect to the iron core 100 as shown, is integral with the insulating member 400. Multiple pins 110 are embedded in the insulating extension 109. A lead line 700, which is fixed to a connector 600, is connected to a terminal part 118 of the pins 110. The terminal ends of the stator coil wires 500 are connected to the pins 110. The connection of the pins and the stator coil wires is performed by an automated machine, not shown. A cover 129, for covering the pins 110, is provided on the insulating extension 109 such that the cover 129 can easily be attached and removed.
An annular coil cover 139 is located on the stator coil wire 500, and the coil cover 139 includes a notched part 138, which corresponds to the insulating extension part 109. When the resolver stator structure according to FIGS. 11 and 12 is assembled automatically, the coil wires 500 are applied to each of the tooth parts 200 after the insulating member 400, which includes the insulating extension part 109, is attached to the iron core 100. Then, the terminal ends of the coil wires 500 are connected to the various pins 110, and the coil wire cover 139 is installed. The stator structure can be assembled automatically by having the various processes described above performed by automated equipment.
In this resolver stator structure, pins are embedded in the insulating extension 109. The insulating extension 109 is fabricated to be integral with the insulating member 400, which is located between the iron core 100 and the coil wires 500. The coil wires 500 are connected to the pins 110, making it possible to automate the assembly of the stator structure. However, the conventional stator structure has been a structure in which pins are embedded in the insulating extension 109, which is integral with the insulating member 400. In order to make the resolver smaller and thinner, the parts that connect with the insulation extension 109, have been made thin.
Because of this, the insulating extension 109 is susceptible to fracture at the junction between the insulation extension and the insulating member 400 when an external force is applied to the stator. Furthermore, the fact that the insulating member and the insulating extension parts have been fabricated as an integral member has required that the insulating member 400 and the insulating extension 109 be of the same material. Therefore, a different material cannot be used for the insulating extension 109 even if such material is more appropriate for a connector. In addition the material limits the shape of the parts, which is a factor in the cost of the resolver.
An object of the invention is to provide a resolver stator structure that lowers the cost of manufacture and in which the insulating extension parts are strongly resistant to removal, which improves reliability.
Basically, the invention is a stator structure for a resolver including stator core. The stator core includes protrusions that extend outwardly from a center of the stator core, and the protrusions are shaped such that a keyway is formed between the protrusions. The stator core structure includes a connector module, and the connector module includes pins for conducting electricity to the resolver. The connector module includes a key part, the shape of which conforms to the shape of the keyway, and the key part is fitted into the keyway for attaching the connector module to the stator core.
In another aspect of the invention, the resolver includes a first insulating member, which is located on a first side of the stator core, and a second insulating member, which is located on a second side of the stator core. The first side of the stator core is opposite to the second side of the stator core, and the first and second insulating members surround the stator core.
In another aspect, the connector module is mated with a socket to electrically connect a lead line to the resolver.
In another aspect, the connector module includes a fastener for fastening the connector module to one of the insulating members.
In another aspect, the fastener, when fastened, prevents the connector module from moving within the keyway.
In another aspect, distal ends of the protrusions are angled toward one another to form the keyway.
In another aspect, the connector module includes a stop member that abuts against the protrusions when the connector module is attached to the stator core. The stop member prevents movement of the key part within the keyway.
In another aspect, the stator core includes a plurality of plates that are stacked, and more than one of the plates includes protruding members that form the protrusions.
In another aspect, the resolver core is generally circular and has a central axis. The connector module has a longitudinal axis that is perpendicular the central axis of the stator core.